Un voyage, une rencontre, une fin
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandés ce que ça ferait si vous étiez emmenés dans le monde farfelu d'animal Crossing? Pour moi, ça donnerai ça!
1. Chapter 1 : First Day

**Bonjour bonjour... Cette fanfic est ma première sur animal crossing, alors soyez sympa, j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire sur les vocaloids :3**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 1 : First Day

- Hé, là… C'est dommage qu'il pleuve le jour de ton départ…

Le chauffeur, cet espèce d'abruti écervelé… Il m'a réveillé… Oups, mais merde… C'est… C'est une grenouille ?

- Zêtes qui vous ? Il est où mon chauffeur ?

- Hé gamine, sur un autre ton s'il te plait !

- Chuis où ?

- Tu es en route pour la planète animal crossing !

- Pardon ? C'est quoi ça ? Un resto ?

- UNE PLANETE ! Je viens de le dire.

- Ah. Scusez…

- Mais… NON D'UNE TORTUE D'EAU DOUCE !

- Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Oh non, je ne veux pas mourir dans un accident de voiture !

- JE NE CONNAIS PAS TON NOM !

- Quoi ? C'était juste ça ?

- TON NOM PETITE !

- Charlotte.

- Tu penses quoi de ce nom ?

- C'est viril…

- Ah oui, viril comme le beau mec que tu es !

- De un je suis pas un mec, de deux je suis pas intéressé par un crapaud.

-Une grenouille, je suis une grenouille.

- Comme tu veux.

- Mais dis-moi, petite tu as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'argent…Tu as de quoi vivre ?

- Ouais… Fin… À peu près…

- Hé ! Mais t'es toute pâle ! T'inquiète pas, sinon je pourrais t'inviter à un dîner aux chandelles !

- J'AI DIT QUE J'ETAIS PAS INTERESSEE !

- Du tout, du tout ?

- TA GEULE, BORDEL !

Cet idiot m'énervant énormément, je lui assène un gros coup de boule… Nan mais ! Sauf que la grenouille est coriace et se relève au bout de dix minutes.

- Tiens, la pluie se dissipe… C'est marrant pile quand on arrive…

On vient de frôler l'accident de voiture (oui, ok, par ma faute…) et il ne trouve que ça à dire ? Il est vraiment…

- Arrivé comme prévu à Mirasaki, comme tu m'as demandé !

- J'ai rien dit du tout !

- Voilà… Bon vent ! Non, j'ai dit que je ne dirais pas bon vent, c'est trop douloureux… Au plaisirs, Charlotte !

- Bon vent est égale à au plaisirs non ?

- Casse-toi de ma caisse, Putin ! On m'a pas payé pour ça !

Et il me vire, d'un gros coup de pied au cul… Bon… Je suppose que ce bâtiment en face, c'est une mairie… Allons voir ce qu'i l'intérieur…

**Vous avez aimez? Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Visite

**Donc voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture /!\ Grand n'importe quoi /!\**

Chapitre 2 : Visite

Je rentre…*-*

- Ah, ah.. Tortimer, vous êtes si sensuel ! Ha, mais je dois partir, la conasse doit-être arrivée à l'heure qu'il est…

- Oui, ma petite, allez donc voir…

- Ah,ah… Tortimer ! Arrêtez ! Non ! Ah,ah,ah…

Donc quand je rentre… J'entends ces bruits louches venant de la pièce d'à côté et un espèce de canard, non, c'est une oie, bref… Une oie en tutu rose arrive.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- J'ai pris le taxi**. (NA : Oui, c'est quand vous êtes paumé qu'il faut dire ça :3 ) **

- Non ? C'est pas possible ? Une si grosse aventure ?

- Bah non. Mais je suis paumée, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Mais vu qu'on a le choix qu'entre de phrase…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Nous on peut dire tout ce qu'on veut mais pas toi, nananananèreeee !

- Euh…

- Ah, mais tu dois être Charlotte ! Bienvenue à Mirasaki !

- Euh ouais, c'est ça…

- Donc ta maison est là !

- Waaah, j'ai même une maison… Sont gentils ici… :3

- Tu sais comment sortir ton plan ?

- Quèsaco ?

- Dans ta poche, t'as un plan.

- Ah ? Ah oui… Mais comment il est arrivé là ?

- C'est la grenouille, elle te l'a mis tout à l'heure sans que tu le vois.

- Ah…

- Et elle t'a aussi volé toute tes économies.

- Oh, merde ! Mes seuls et unique dix euros !

- Oui, c'est la coutume dans la ville, faut arriver fauché… Comme ça tu consommes plus.

- Plus de quoi ?

- Bah de café. Me répond-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

- On se noie pas dans l'alcool d'habitude ?

- Ce jeu est pour trois ans ou plus, l'alcool n'est pas un bon exemple pour les petits zenfants, alors ta gueule ! Bref, tu sais comment sortir ton plan ?

- Bah oui, je le prends dans ma poche.

- Non je parle de le déplier…

- Bah… Oh mon dieu, c'est un origami ! Faut que je le remette comme ça quand je le replie ?

- Bah oui, c'est joli comme ça ! Bon, alors tes poches n'ont pas de fond.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, dedans tu as du tissu, tu peux mettre des fruits, des coquillages, des meubles…

- WTF ?

- C'est formidable parce que comme ça, si les huissier passent, il voie pas qu'il te reste des meubles sur toi !

- Ah, très pratique en effet… Mais c'est lourd ?

- Ah oui, très… c'est le seul inconvénient…

- Ah… D'accord…

- Et donc, va voir ta maison !

- Cool…

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir une maison gratos… Bon je rentre, elle n'est pas meublée, mais c'est GRATOS ! GRATOS ! Donc, pendant que je m'extasie devant le parquet on toque à la porte.

- Scuse, je t'attendais à un mètre mais comme tu prenais longtemps à regarder ta maison, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne.

- Chut, je regarde le parquet.

- Ah oui, il est beau…

Après une longue contemplation :

- Mon nom est Nook…

- Rien à foutre, look at the ground !

Après de bonnes heures :

- Tom Nook.

- Ah ok…

- Je venais te dire qu'il fallait que tu bosse comme une dingue pour payer cette maison.

- Ah… Mais… MAIS J'AI RIEN DEMANDE MOI !

- Oui, bah faudra s'y faire… Ta maison te plaît ?

- Oui, elle est super, j'adore le parquet.

- Oui, bah ça coute cher du parquet alors je compte sur toi pour me le vendre de nouveau (je le reprends à moitié prix, bien sûr) quand tu auras un autre sol.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ah, tu ne savais pas ? Tu peux carrément mettre du parquet dans tes poches !

- Oh, le truc de malade !

- Bon, c'est pas tout, viens me voir à ma boutique, t'a 19 400 clochettes à me rembourser…

- Des clochettes ?

- C'est la monnaie ici… Une clochette est égale à cent euros.

- Wāh, c'est dingue… Donc je dois payer 190 400 euros ?

- En gros c'est ça.

- Oh mon dieu… Je vais finir endetté à l'âge de quinze ans… Oh mon dieu…

- Oui, bah c'est pas mon problème… Mais continue, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelle Dieu.

- C'est pas à toi que je cause, espèce de raton laveur.

- C'est censé être une insulte ?

- …

- Non, parce que Je SUIS un raton laveur.

- Non, c'est… Un compliment…

- Bon bas vient me voir à la boutique.

Et il s'éloigne en courant à vitesse réduite alors que son visage est ridé par l'effort… Oui, RIDÉ. Bon, bah je vais peut-être aller dans sa boutique moi… Dernier coup d'œil vers le parquet, pour la route…

Vous avez aimé? Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : pas de titre pour ce chapter

**Toujours aucune Review :(**

**Bon, bah bonne lecture quand meme, ^^**

Chapitre 3 :

J'arrive enfin dans la boutique de Nook, après m'être perdue… Je vous explique : Vu que j'avais la flemme d'ouvrir l'origami, j'ai suivi Nook qui se dirigeait vers le sud-ouest de Mirasaki. Seulement, ce raton laveur, a un don de téléportation parce que je l'ai perdu de vue. J'ai donc été obligée de déplier la carte, avec grand mal. J'ai donc décidé de poursuivre dans la direction ou j'étais Mais… Shrabeduc**(NA : ne cherchez pas la signification, ça ne veut rien dire)**… Pourquoi faut-il que je tienne le plan à l'envers ? Oui, car le plan n'a pas de rose des vents ! Mais c'est quoi ce travail ?

- Ah, Charlotte, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien….

- Ah ? Bon, alors je vais bien t'exploité, j'ai du travail en retard.

- En fait je suis malade…

- J'ai du baume, tu me rembourseras plus tard.

- Du baume ? C'est pas pour les piqûres ?

- Ici, le baume guéri tout. C'est une formule secrète.

- Même le sida ?

- Même le sida. Tiens, mets l'uniforme de la boutique.

- Ce truc hideux ?

- Tu pourras me le revendre après.

- Pour combien ?

- Euh… Pour zéro clochette. C'est… Cadeau.

- Ah … Merci…

J'enfile donc l'uniforme de cette baraque en bois… C'est un truc bizarre avec une feuille bizarre. L'ensemble est bleu et très moche. Bref, ça ne me va pas du tout.

- Bien ! Maintenant va décorer mon jardin… Euh… je veux dire, les abord du magasin.

- Ah… Ok…

Je sors donc de la boutique miteuse et je plante des fleurs. Après je les ramasse parce que c'est moche et vu que je n'arrive pas à les planté de nouveau, je re-rentre dans le magasin…

- Ah, tu as déjà fini ?

- Euh…

- Parfait ! Va parler au maire et faire connaissance avec tes amis.

- Mais…

- Oh, et n'oublie pas de saluer le maire !

- Zavez déjà dit ça.

- Ah… Bon bah fou le camp de là…

Je sors du magasin, et va voir en premier le maire, vu que la mairie n'est pas loin… Ce qui prouve encore que mon sens de l'orientation est a vérifié car je me paume de nouveau… Mais j'y arrive finalement et je passe devant le maire… Une tortue.

- Bonjour, la jeunesse, je suis Tortimer !

- Le pervers ?

- Pardon ? Euh, j'ai du mal entendre.

- Oui, je disais le pivert, mais vous êtes une tortue, scusez…

- Lequel de ses personnages préfère tu ?

- Lesquels ?

- C'est écrit sur ma main, pour que je m'en souvienne.

- Ah… Euh… Le président.

- IL fallait dire le maire ?

- Oui, mais celui de cette ville est un pervers…

- Quoi ?

- Un pivert…

-Bon, jeunesse, va voir les autres, je dois rentrer de nouveau dans la mairie pour parler avec Ophélie.

- Parler ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, non… Pour rien…

Je me dirige donc vers une espèce de canard jaune… Un canard de bain ?

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Pas de titre pour ce chapitre

**Merci à Plume-de-Yume pour la première review sur cette fanfiction :)**

**Bref, bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 4 :

Le canard de bain se présente. Il s'appelle Joseph. Il a l'air très con… Il m'explique comment on fait tomber les pommes des arbres… Genre, je ne sais pas qu'il faut secouer un arbre…

Je vais voir le second habitant… Euh… La seconde… Elle s'appelle Trufa est c'est un cochon rose… OMG, un cochon rose avec des cheveux ! Je suis obligée de parler à ce cochon mutant… Il a l'air sympathique… 'Fin elle a l'air sympathique…

- B'jour !

- Bonjour, choco, ça va ? Bienvenue à Mirasaki !

- …

- Au fait, j'aurais quelques questions… Quand est ton anniversaire ?

- C'est personnel.

- Ton groupe sanguin ?

- C'est personnel.

- Mais… Euh… T'es obligée de me le dire…

- Je me vois mal dire ça à un cochon chelou rose avec des cheveux que je ne connais que depuis deux minutes…

- Tu marques un point…

- Et… Tu vas en faire quoi de toutes ces infos ?

- C'est pour pouvoir te mettre dans les fichiers de la police pour que tu te fasses arrêter. Mais chut, c'est un secret, choco.

- Ah… Bah, j'ai bien fait de rien dire…

Je laisse donc la cochonne seule et je vais voir la troisième et dernière habitante. Une espèce de chat qui s'appelle Mistigri.

- Bonjour, Nya, Je m'appelle Mistigri. Tu sais, les arrosoirs, ça sauve les fleurs alors ne te décourage pas !

- Ok… Cool, ça va me servir dans ma vie…

- Comme ça tu peux avoir plein de fleurs !

- Génial, ça me fait vraiment plaisirs…

- Oh, et… Bienvenue à Mirasaki.

- Tout le monde me le dit, merci.

Je retourne voir Nook qui me demande de faire quelques livraisons et d'écrire une lettre et une publicité… Ce qui est cool, c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce que j'écris.

Ma lettre à Mistigri :

Coucou, c'était pour te dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de fleurs grâce à ton conseil… Sinon, Nook veut te parler, je crois qu'il est en manque affectif ! Ah, et, je suis amoureuse de toi, on se voit ce soir ?

Nook m'a dit que mon travail était formidable ! J'étais contente… Voici ma publicité pour son magasin :

Ne venez pas chez Nook ! C'est un arnaqueur ! Qui dit Nook dit escroc !

Nook était content et m'a demandé de livrer un meuble à Mistigri qui était très heureuse de ma lettre. Elle m'a dit que ça lui faisait plaisirs et qu'elle la mettrait bien au chaud.

- Et pour ce soir, t'es ok ?

- Quel soir ?

- Non rien.

Ceci prouve qu'elle a mal lu ou pas lu du tout ma lettre… Ils sont tous débiles ici, on dirait… Bon, j'ai enfin finit mon travail ! Youpi ! Première chose à faire ? Acheter de nouvelles fringues… Je m'en fou de son p**** de compte en banque, il m'a dit que ça prendrais le temps que ça prendrais ! Voilà, maintenant je vais vivre une vie tranquille et laisser ce raton laveur vivre sa vie…

- Ah, j'avais oublié ! Quand tu rembourses ta maison, je fais des travaux pour l'agrandir !

- Ah… Mais ça change tout !

Bon… Nous allons acheter une robe parce qu'ici ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir que les filles portent des pantalons depuis quelques années… Bref, je veux une maison plus grande, alors il va falloir que j'économise un peu… Même si les soldes m'aideront certainement à vivre …

**A suivre…**

**vous avez aimé? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: La pelle

**Salut! Chapitre 5! M'enfin! Bonne lecture ;)**

**Animal Crossing**

**chapitre 5: La pelle**

Finalement, aucun vêtement ne me plaisait alors j'ai pris les gratos en les échangeant avec des espèces de tuniques blanches... Donc finalement, j'achète une pelle parce que je trouve ça rigolo...

- Ah! Merci d'être passé! Reviens quand tu veux! Au plaisirs!

- Roh! Fais pas chier!

Je sors rageusement de la boutique miteuse en bois pourri appartenant à Nook... Ensuite je trouve un trou. Je creuse. Oh un truc rond blanc avec un petit point d'exclamation rouge! Mistigri me fonce dessus en me poussant avec des fleures chelous autour d'elle...

- Euh... Bonjour Mistigri...

- Pour voir ton inventaire, appuie sur x! Sur ce salut!

- O-ok... Bah Merci, hein...

X... X... X... X? ah oui. Piège? C'est quoi ce truc? Bon... Je vais le vendre à Nook...

- B'jour raton laveur.

- Bonjour charlotte! Tu désires quelques chose?

- Vendre. - Ah bien bien! Que veux-tu vendre?

- Ça! Je dis en lui donnant le piège.

-ah non, désolé... Je ne reprends pas ça...

- Formidable!

- Ah! Merci d'être passée! Reviens quand tu veux! Au plaisirs!

- ouais, je sais... Tu l'as déjà dit...

Je vais faire tomber des pommes et je les lui donne avec le piège.

- Et là? - Ok, je t'en donne trois cent clochettes!

Alors petit guillemets. La maison coutait 14 700 clochettes et une clochettes égale à environ dix euros... Donc la maison coûte 147 000 euros. Prix raisonnable pour une maison, non? Revenons en aux pommes... Une pomme coute 100 clochettes. Donc, si une clochette est égale à dix, techniquement, une pomme coûterais 1000 euros? Et puis j'ai vu une pancarte aussi dans la ville. Une noix de coco ça coute 500 clochettes donc 5000 euros? Normal... Revenons en à Nook et ses pommes.

- Ok je prends! Je dis, contente de me faire facilement du fric... Hé hé...

- Ah! Merci d'être passée! Reviens quand tu veux! Au plaisirs!

Et puis je continue avec la pelle... Je creuse, je creuse, je creuse... Des pièges et des trucs bizarre qui agitent les bras en produisant des bruits suspects... Oo... Finalement je tombe sur un truc bleu et rond avec une espèce de spirale grise au milieu... X. Un fossile? Cool! Je vais le vendre à Nook!

- Bonjour Charlotte! Tu désires quelque chose?

- Vendre.

- Ah non, désolé... Je ne reprends pas ça. Va au musée avant...

- Ok... Si tu veux...

- Ah! Merci d'être passée! Reviens quand tu veux! Au plaisirs!

- Raah... Me saoule on dirait un disque rayé! Prochaine étape? Le musée!

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Le canard

Chapitre 6 : Le canard.

Je suis dans la rue. Enfin non. Ce n'est pas une rue… C'est… Pas un chemin… C'est une forêt avec des maisons. Ce que les habitants appellent une ville me fait plus penser à… La maison de la sorcière dans Hansel et Gretel… En fait, je me promène sans but en essayant de retrouver mon chemin… Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de petit bout de pain derrière moi ? Non, ça n'aurait servis à rien, la grenouille dégueu les aurait bouffés. Je croise le canard.

- Bonjour ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Euh…. Je viens causer.

- Tu sais, crevette, ici on fait beaucoup de chose. Si tu as un filet, je serais ravi de faire une petite compétition en vitesse de celui qui rapporte en premier un papillon !

Est-ce que ceci est un rancard ? Non… Ce canard deviendrait… Mon premier petit copain ? Non… Impossible… Je DOIS acheter ce filet ! Et le chronomètre. Mais ça c'est secondaire. En attendait… Je vais cueillir des pommes. Pour me faire du fric =w=

MAIS POURQUOI IL M'A APPELLE CREVETTE ?

Ahum. Ahum. Calmons-nous. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. J'ai toujours adoré les canards depuis toute petite. Des canards du papier peint à ceux de la marre en passant par ceux du bain. J'en avais toute une collection. J'avais le pyjama Canard. Le livre canard. Les barrettes canard. Je voulais même me déguiser en canard pour le carnaval. Et ma chanson préférée… Bah… J'ai honte. J'ai honte… C'était… La danse des canards…

_C'est la danse des canards…_

_Qui barbotent dans la marre…._

**(/SBAF/ MAIS TU TE CROIS OU ? DANS UNE PARODIE DES CANARDS ?)**

Bref, ce canard là… Je veux me marier… Oui. A quinze ans, je suis fauchée. Je n'ai plus de famille et je travaille en cueillant des pommes et ramassant des vieux coquillages sur la plage. C'est de L'EXPLOITATION !

Mais ce canard… Pourrait-il me rendre le sourire ? Pourrait-il me redonner l'espoir de… De sortir de cette ville ? Ce canard-là ? Portant le prénom immonde de Joseph ? Peut-être…

- Hey ! Choco !

Oh non…. Le cochon chelou… Pourquoi je lui ai foncé dedans moi, déjà ?

- Euh…

- Tu me trouverais plutôt du genre : Normal, Gothique ou romantique ?

- Hum... Gothique je dirais.

- Quoi ? Je suis atrocement vexée ! Moi qui voulait me débarrasser de ce p* * * * de meuble de m* * * * de tunique mauve !

- Pardon ?

- En gros tu n'es qu'une s* * * * *.

- Oh excusez-moi hein…

POMMES. POMMES. POUR LE CANARD.

- Deux jours plus tard-

J'ai vendu assez de pommes pour m'acheter mes deux trucs. Je retourne donc voir Joseph.

- Bonjour, crevette, tu veux quoi ?

- Tuer le temps.

- Ah… Tu sais, crevette, ici on fait beaucoup de chose. Si tu as un filet, je serais ravi de faire une petite compétition en vitesse de celui qui rapporte en premier un papillon !

- Mais…

IL A OUBLIE ? MAIS JE L'AIMEEUUUH ! Plan b… Plan b ? Je n'en ai pas… Plan b ? Lettre d'amour…

**ET VOILA ! ENFIN FINIT ! Faut que je bosse sur ma fanfic russian roulette… J'ai l'impression qu'elle se détériore celle-là 3:**

**M'enfin, si vous avez aimé, vous êtes priés de poster une potite review =w=**


	7. Chapter 7: les demandes en mariage

**Et voilà ! Chapitre 7, un peu court mais faut laisser le suspens xD**

Chapitre 7 : Les demandes en mariage

J'ai dépensé mes dernières clochettes pour m'acheter un papier à lettre. Des trucs trop moches avec des hamburgers. J'aurais dû acheter le papier trèfles mis si ça se trouve il était aussi moche. C'est quoi ce magasin où on ne voit pas ce que l'on achète ?

_Chère Joseph,_

_Je sais que tu es un canard et que moi bah… Je suis humaine mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, mes pensées sont accaparées par…_

MAIS ? MAIS ? C'est quoi ces lettres ou on a une limite ? Je peux écrire que vingt-cinq mots ? Bon tant pis, je poste j'écrirais la suite dans l'autre lettre.

_Toi. Je pense que tu l'as compris. Eh bien oui, je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureuse d'un canard… Fin si quand j'étais petite…_

Postons la seconde lettre ! Postons la seconde lettre ! J'ai l'impression d'être une psychopathe **(NA : J'écris de plus en plus souvent ce mot et je me trompe toujours sur l'orthographe =w=) **à écrire des lettres d'amour à un canard. Des parce que ces lettres ne peuvent contenir que vingt-cinq mots.

_Cette lettre n'est destinée qu'à toi alors je te prierais de ne la montrer à personne et de ne pas la diffuser sur internet. Tu…_

Plus qu'une lettre et le canard est à moi !

_Tu dois me répondre. Veux-tu m'épouser ? _

_Signé, la folle des canards._

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai posté cette lettre ! Mais attend… Je me suis encore cognée à ce cochon baveux ? (baveux je sais pas mais j'avais envie de dire qu'il était baveux...)

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Choco ?

- Bah… Rien en fait.

- Ok, salut.

Ce cochon est vraiment bizarre. Il me fait peur. Je vais le suivre… Pour le suivre, vu que je suis pas discrète, je me colle à elle-parce que c'est une fille- et reproduit chacun de ses pas, quitte à la pousser si elle est trop lente…

- Eh ! Tu me fais quoi, Choco ? Tu trouves ça marrant ?

Ouais, assez. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle part, rouge de colère. **(NA : si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle- parce que moi je l'ai découvert il y a pas longtemps…- Il suffit de suivre un personnage en le poussant et ça le met en colère xD c'est très rigolo pour faire partir quelqu'un de la ville quand tu l'aimes pas. J'ai fait ça avec le cochon^^)**

Et là, je croise Joseph. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

- Bonjour, crevette, tu me veux quoi ?

- *w* T'as reçu ma lettre ? *w*

- Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai été très touché !

- Putin ! Allons-nous marier alors !

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hamburgers. Sur ce, bye.

Première nouvelle, Mistigri n'est pas la seule à ne pas lire les lettres mais en plus ils ne font que REGARDER LE PAPIER A LETTRE TOUT POURRI !

Je suis gravement déçue. Déçue que Joseph ai refusé ma demande en mariage. Quand comprendra-t-il que je l'aime ? Je me rends chez Mistigri mais sa maison n'est plus là. A la place, un petit panneau avec écrit : ''Les pommes coutent cent clochettes. Les noix de coco coutent cinq cent clochettes.''

Hein ? Je sors mon plan origami de ma poche sans fond et je découvre une nouvelle maison. Un plan magique ? Mais c'est incroyable ! Je vais voir la maison de… Bono ? C'est son nom ? Je rentre est découvre un… Une grenouille bleue ? OMG, il est encore plus beau que Joseph !

Oui, quand j'étais petite je faisais une collection de trucs dégueu donc j'avais deux escargots et un crapaud qui est mort parce que sans nourriture, un crapaud sa meurt…

-Bonjour, jambon, tu veux quoi ?

JAMBON ? Il m'a appelé JAMBON ! KYAAAA ! C'est trop meugnon !

- Je viens causer.

- Je fais mes cartons là, alors dégage steu plaît…

Oh et il est gentil… Je pars donc de chez lui, les cœurs plein les yeux. Lui aussi je vais lui écrire une lettre. J'écris donc quatre autres lettres et youpi ! Je les envois ! Il y a plus qu'à attendre !

**Pauvre Charlotte… Je tiens à Préciser que même si c'est censé être moi dans cette fanfiction, je ne m'appelle PAS Charlotte pour les curieux =w= Même si ça n'intéresse personne xD**

**Bref, merci pour vos reviews :')**


	8. Chapter 8: Pas de titre pour ce chapitre

**NA : YOUPI ! Chapitre 8 ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire le début mais après ça a été donc moi je trouve la fin de ce chapitre mieux que le début mais ce n'est que mon avis et peut-être que personne d'autre ne verra la différence… Bref, bonne lecture !**

Animal Crossing

Chapitre 8

Je fais une seconde lettre d'amour. Peut-être parce que je suis conne. Demander deux garçons différents en mariage le même jour… Oui, c'est assez étrange… Je suis d'accord… Euh… Des garçons ? Non, un canard et un crapaud. Précisons-le. Bah au moins, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de l'autre Mistigri ! Oui, c'est déjà ça.

Je vais donc chez ce raton laveur qui me ressort encore le même discours. J'ai envie de le taper. Mais non. Donc je vais acheter un papier à lettre autre qu'avec des hamburgers. J'espère qu'il… Qu'il appréciera ce geste. J'aime faire les choses bien.

Je vais poster ma lettre et quand je ressors, je vois une tente chelou. Oui, une tente. En plein milieu de la rue, mais c'est normal et ça ne choque vraiment personne. Je décide donc de rentrer dans ce truc vert et immonde, mais une voix m'en empêche. COMME SI UNE VOIX ALLAIT M'EMPÊCHER DE RENTRER DANS UNE TENTE ! Bah… Faut croire que si…

- Mot de passe ?

- Euh…

- Barre-toi ! Pigeon va !

J'ai été d'abord choqué par sa réaction… Moi ? Un Pigeon ? Non. Un pigeon, c'est moche, c'est crade est en plus… Et en plus c'est con ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je vais parler à ce chat qui s'appelle… Comment déjà ? Ah oui, Mistigri !

- Bonjour, choco, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tuer le temps.

J'avais oublié un petit détail… Je ne peux pas parler comme je veux ! TT_TT… Cruel fléau de la mort qui tue !

- Ah ! Tu sais quoi ! Le mot de passe de Rounard c'est pigeon à la crème ! Mais chut hein ! Je ne t'ai rien dit !

Je crois que je vais pouvoir donner une bonne leçon à se renard de m****. Je rejoins donc sa cabane… Euh non, sa tente, c'est vrai. Et je m'approche de l'entrée.

- Mot de passe ?

- Pigeon à la crème.

- Oh ! Bienvenu chez toi ! Ravi de te revoir !

Te… **_Revoir ? _**Il ne m'a jamais vu à part quand il m'a traité de pigeon, et encore, il était planqué derrière sa porte… Porte ? Euh… Tissu vert et moche en fait. Avec un motif de trompette bizarre datant probablement de plusieurs siècles…

- Tiens ? Mais je ne te connais pas !

Et il vient de le réaliser ? Je fronce les sourcils. Il est définitivement con. Enfin je fronce les sourcils intérieurement parce que mon personnage sourit bêtement comme d'habitude.

- Pour intégrer la bande à Rounard, il te faut un peu plus de… Monnaie…

- Désolé, hein, mais moi je ne suis pas intéressée du tout.

Et je me barre avant qu'il ait pu finir son speech de merde et je me dirige vers chez les sœurs doigt de fée.

Moi j'aime énormément faire les soldes alors je viens de découvrir qu'on pouvait faire des… Des créations ! Alors je me jette sur le truc. Cinq cents clochettes pour le-t-shirt de rêve… Ce n'est pas cher ! Rappelons juste que 500 clochettes = 5 000 euros… Ok, le ''ce n'est pas cher'' n'est qu'un prétexte…

Mais simplement, le ''t-shirt de rêve se résume à… Un truc moche et pixélisé. Et en plus ce n'est pas un-t-shirt mais une robe. LES FILLES ONT LE DROIT DE PORTER DES PANTALONS ! MERDE ! Bref, j'ai décidé de faire un nounours (qui en fin de compte ressemble plus à une grosse tache mauve. Oui, mauve. Mauve parce que j'aime bien les nounours mauve. J'aime le mauuuuuve mouaaaaah !)

Je me décide finalement à mettre sur ''mouaaaaah'' l'œuvre d'art qui n'est rien qu'une petite merde mais bon, c'est comme les potits enfants : Ils s'extasient devant chaque bonhommes bâtons qu'ils font. Bah là c'est pareil : Je m'extasie devant chaque potits trucs que je fais bien – ou mal parce que je suis conne- dans ce monde. Et je suis heureuse comme ça. NON ! Je ne suis pas heureuse ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant !

Je me demande juste quand il me sera possible de retrouver la grenouille. LES GRENOUILLES SONT LA CAUSE DE TOUT. C'est à cause d'elles que je suis là. A cause d'elle que je suis amoureuse et… Et c'est tout. Mais ce n'est déjà pas trop mal. J'aimerais vraiment parler à Mistigri de mes problèmes d'amour mais elle s'obstine à me décrire sa passion pour les meubles chics alors j'abandonne. J'espère trouver rapidement un moyen de m'enfuir d'ici.

**NA : Pour ceux qui aiment le mauve et déteste les grenouilles ! COMPOTE-CREVETTE POWEEEER !**


	9. Chapter 9: Sara

**Allez ! Un chapitre de plus ! J'avance, J'avance ! Oui mais je dois bosser aussi… Donc je sais pas si je posterais un autre chapitre aujourd'hui… (l'espagnol est un fléau…) Bref, bref, bonne lecture^^**

Chapitre 9 :

J'aimais bien parler avec Mistigri des meubles chics parce qu'il se trouve que des fois, elle m'offrait un truc comme un vêtement moche que je pourrais revendre parce qu'elle me disait que c'était horrible de posséder autre chose que des meubles chics. Alors moi je dis que sa logique est imparable. Elle veut s'habiller avec quoi si elle n'a plus aucun vêtement ? Avec des meubles chics ? À moins qu'elle ne fasse partie de l'atelier de Nudiste, comme moi. Quoi ? Ah non, je ne suis pas nudiste, j'ai juste adhéré à leur club. (Question de principe) **(Ouais, ça n'a aucun rapport avec Animal Crossing. Mais je voulais aussi instaurer le nudisme perpétuel en France… /SBAF/ Oui… Je… Rigolais… Pas la peine de me frapper…)**

Et puis Mistigri est toute choupi. Non, vraiment, avec ses grands yeux globuleux et ses oreilles grises. Mais bon, je me demande à quoi je ressemble dans ce monde. Il n'y aurait pas un miroir ? Ah si ! Devant la boutique de tome Nook, on peut se voir dans la vitrine ! Ah quoi je ressemble moi ?

J'arrive enfin à cette boutique. Il se trouve que j'ai de jolis yeux bleus. Globuleux, comme ceux de Mistigri, mails ils sont jolis. Et puis, j'ai une bouche bizarre qui fait la moitié de mon visage. Et puis j'ai des mains toutes potelés… Et je suis grosse. Mes cheveux… Ils sont… ROSES ?! En plus, j'ai trois couettes ignobles dont une qui remonte comme une antenne. Je peux peut-être capter la radio ? Ça serait cool d'avoir des supers pouvoirs ! Par contre… Mon front est dégarni… On dirait que je suis atteinte de Calvitie… Je crois que j'ai vu des perruques pas mal chez les sœurs doigt de fée !

Alors… Qu'avons-nous là ? Un casque de Dark Vador. IL faut être réaliste, les sœurs doigt de fée sont censées représenté la haute mode. Un style incroyable que de se promener en ville affubler de se casque. Ce n'est pourtant pas le carnaval. Ça à la classe. Je vais me l'acheter… Quoi ? Mille clochettes pour un casque de merde en plastique est qui ressemble même pas à l'original ? Ils rêvent debout !

- Il vous va à ravir ! Vraiment ! Vous l'achetez ?

- NAAAAAN ! T'as vu le prix de ce truc immonde ?

Je sors du magasin au pas de course. Ils nous prennent tous pour des imbéciles. Prenez garde aux grenouilles ! Elles font peur ! Très peur ! Très, Très peur. Je dis ça parce que je viens de voir la grenouille passer avec une canne à pêche. Alors moi, je dis oui aux parapluies quand il pleut, oui au chronomètre à la rigueur, mais se promener avec une canne à pêche, un filet à papillon ou un arrosoir en pleine ville… C'est un peu étrange. Surtout quand il arrose les fleurs qui sont aux autres… Est-ce normal d'être aussi con, ou est-ce une maladie ? En plus, où est le médecin ? Le seul qui vend un produit miracle c'est Tom Nook avec son baume.

Je passe loin de la grenouille parce que sinon, elle va me faire coucou et ça, non merci. J'arrive près de la mairie. IL n'y a plus la tente du renard minable mais une voiture verte et un… Lama je crois. Je me rapproche pour lui parler.

- Euh bonjour…

- Bonjour, petite, tu connais la mode ? Je suis Sara et j'aime la mode et les nouveaux styles. Pour aller avec le rose, tu choisis du rouge ou du blanc ?

- Euh… Du blanc ?

- Bien, bien, tu mérites ce pull en laine.

- Euh… Merci…

Et ensuite elle me tourne le dos. J'ai essayé de lui parler de nouveau mais elle m'a totalement ignorée. Je comprends donc leur politesse dans ce monde : Tu dis bonjour, tu offres un vêtement (car c'est presque toujours un vêtement) et tu te barres. J'aime bien parce que comme ça, j'ai plein d'habits, par contre, je ne risque pas de me faire des amis à part Mistigri et les autres. De toute manière, je n'ai pas envie d'être amie avec Nook, ce crétin ridé.

Je pars chez moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Longtemps, ça veut dire trois jours. J'arrive donc, j'ouvre la porte en bois. Des trucs hideux me foncent dessus… Ce sont… des cafards ? Ah, j'ai compris. On m'offre une maison infestée de parasites que je dois rembourser super cher… Mais c'est génial, fêtons ça !

Je vais faire une chasse aux cafards mais dès que je me rapproche d'un deux ils s'en vont à l'autre bout de la pièce, quand j'arrive à en tuer un, je glisse et déplace un meuble. Encore un cafard. Je manque de tomber et me raccroche à la lampe, je pousse de nouveau le meuble (oui je sais, je ne suis pas très douée.) Au final, écraser un cafard m'en a offert deux nouveaux. Je me retrouve donc avec quatre cafards. Bah j'ai trouvé mes nouveaux colocataires… Ils peuvent garder la maison, je n'y mettrais plus les pieds.

**Alala… Il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire sur animal Crossing alors logiquement, dans deux ou trois chapitres, c'est finis… Donc si vous avez des idées pour que je critique ce jeu… è_é (Ce smiley ne signifie rien. J'avais juste envie de le mettre^^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poualala… Ce chapitre est cool mais un peu trop court je pense… Bof… C'est pas très grave :) En tout cas, dans un chapitre c'est la fin (1 chapitre + 1 Epilogue, evidemment…)**

Animal Crossing :

Chapitre 10 :

Je venais de sortir de ma maison et là je me cogne à un arbre. (Cogner enfin pas vraiment, en réalité je me suis heurter à un arbre et j'étais tellement énervée que je l'ai secouée comme une folle.) Et vous savez quoi ? Il y a un petit truc vert qui est tombé. On dirait une feuille d'arbre. Je me penche pour le ramasser. Evidemment, je ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est avant de fouiller dans mes poches à sa recherche. Après quelques minutes je le trouve (c'est un peu le bazar dedans…)

Et bien mes amis, ce n'était pas une feuille d'arbre. C'était… Tatatam…. Un meuble ! Une commode pour être plus précise. Bon alors mettons les choses au point. Est-ce logique qu'il y est un meuble dans un arbre ? Bon, passe encore, il est possible que quelqu'un l'ai bazardé là parce qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Mais moi j'aurais dit oui si on était dans une forêt bizarre en plein conte de fée. Là on est en ville. Vous imaginez à Paris des meubles planqués dans les arbres ? C'est un peu improbable… (Je ne qualifie pas cette ville – dont j'ai oublié le nom- d'aussi grosse ville que Paris… Mais bon…)

- Je… je, je…. Je vais le revendre ! Criais-je.

Enfin je n'ai pas pu crier parce que dans ce monde, il semblerait que je sois la seule à ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer. Alors j'ai hurlé intérieurement. C'est un bon point parce qu'au moins personne ne peut vous prendre pour une tarée quand vous viens ce genre d'impulsion. (Enfin vu que ce monde est peuplé d'animaux, quoi que je fasse ils ne me trouveront peut-être pas bizarre.)

Je vais dans la boutique de Nook et je vends le machin. Ah oui, ça s'appelait Commode poire. Je suis allée chez moi essayer… C'est une commode jaune, rien à voir avec une poire. (J'imaginais une commode dans la même forme que le fauteuil poire. J'ai été vachement déçue. Quoi, le mot vachement est exclu de votre vocabulaire ? Euh… C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a des vaches dans ce monde que… Voilà quoi…)

J'ai vendu le meuble pour six cent clochettes à Nook. Et j'ai décidé de me faire un peu d'argent. J'ai vendu toutes les pommes puis me suis rabattue sur les coquillages. Aviez-vous déjà vu des huîtres qui se vendent mille clochettes ? (environ cent mille euros…) Moi jamais. C'est un petit peu improbable mais bon… Et puis autre chose, les coquillages… Je l'ai ai tous ramassés et je suis partie les vendre. Quand je suis revenue… Ils avaient réapparus… j'ai peur…. Est-ce dû au paranormal ? J'ai Pweeeeeeeur ! **(NA : A prononcer poueur.)**

Là j'ai envie de manger des crevettes. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. C'est juste qu'ici on ne mange que des fruits ou des navets et… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est lassant. Je veux dire, manger toujours la même chose, jour après jour. C'est… Enervant…

J'aimerai vraiment être chez moi. Partir de ce monde fou. Est-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Suis-je folle ? Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je parte. C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais d'abord, il faut que je voie la grenouille que j'aime une dernière fois. Une dernière fois avant de disparaitre de cet endroit. Avant de rentrer chez moi.

**B'sous compoteux à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et à tous ceux qui sont en manque de crevettes. Reviewer bien:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Retour à la normale

**NA : Pour ce chapitre j'ai pris quelques dispo pour que ce soit plus amusant à lire parce que sinon j'avais pas grand-chose à dire donc à partir de ce chapitre, je ne dis plus grand-chose sur animal crossing. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 11 :

J'arrive dans la maison de mon amour de crapaud. Euh… Grenouille ? J'ai oublié, pas la peine de me demander, c'est trop compliqué. Déjà que tomber amoureuse d'un batracien est difficile… Je dis j'arrive dans la maison mais pas exactement. En fait, j'arrive à l'endroit où aurais dû se trouver sa maison. Malheureusement, la place est vide, me laissant seule au monde à côté d'un panneau de bois miteux où sont inscrits les prix des coquillages.

Un tableau digne d'un film à l'eau de rose quand on voit le héros déprimer et se dire qu'il va se suicider dans les deux prochaines heures. Bien qu'il pleuve et que je n'ai pas de parapluie, je n'étais pas déprimée. Non, moi je préfère les films d'action au film d'amour. Et au lieu de la dépression, je ressens la détermination au plus profond de mon cœur. Détermination, oui mais pourquoi ? Deux minutes je me suis demandé si partir d'ici me couterait cher. Je m'étais fait, après tout, des amis (Oui Mistigri et peut-être une amie même si le surnom qu'elle m'a donné est ridicule) j'ai une maison. J'ai une vie. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne.

Chez moi j'ai une famille, une maison que je partage, des amis que je connais depuis longtemps, et j'ai un avenir plus prometteur que ramasser des coquillages et des pommes par terre. Ce pays qui pourrait être un rêve pour tous ceux qui détestent les efforts, pour tous les flemmards qui ne font jamais leurs devoirs avant d'aller à l'école et qui se payent des zéro sur le plus simple contrôle qui soit. Mais moi, bien que l'école ne soit pas une passion pour moi, j'y attache bien plus d'intérêt qu'une ville où je ne serais jamais chez moi.

- Bonjour Chaton, mon nom est léonard.

- Pardon ?

Je ne sais pas si il m'a entendu mais j'espère que oui.

- Je suis celui qui gère les entrées et les sorties de la ville. Tu veux partir loin d'ici, non ?

- Bah… Oui.

- Tu peux si tu le veux. Où veux-tu aller ?

- Chez moi. Je veux redevenir comme avant et retrouvé mes cheveux bruns parce que je déteste le rose.

- Un peu de respect, le rose est ma couleur préférée.

- Ah bon, vraiment. Et bien tant mieux pour vous.

- Tu peux détruire la ville si tu le souhaites.

- Oh qu'elle délicieuse idée.

- Mais tous les habitants et toutes tes affaires seront détruits également.

Je repense alors aux choses précieuses que je vais délaisser. D'abord mon billet de dix euros que la grenouille verte m'a chipé, et ensuite mes magnifiques fringues qui coûtent que dalle. Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que tuer Mistigri me ferait de la peine ? C'est une débile mentale qui se croit mignonne. Au moins au paradis elle aura sa propre collection de meubles chics et elle y sera plus heureuse que dans un trou à rat ! Je fais ça pour elle vous savez ! (et un peu pour moi aussi mais bon…)

- Que décides-tu ? Tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière tu sais.

- Je décide de partir et de détruire la ville.

- ESPECE DE SANS-CŒUR ! TU SAIS QUE TOUT LE MONDE VA CREVER A CAUSE DE TOI ?

- Bah oui. Tu m'l'as déjà dit, tu t'souviens pas ?

- SI MAIS TOI LA, JE CROYAIS QUE T'ALLAIS RESTER ! DEBILEEEEEUH !

- Oui bah fait moi partir d'ici illico.

- Oui bah en fait je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Il faut que tu ailles dans le menu du jeu.

- Quèsaco ?

- Le menu du jeu. Parle au téléphone.

- Au téléphone… Je demande qui et à quel numéro ?

- Il n'y a qu'un numéro et c'est celui de téléphone. Vas-y.

- Ok…

Je rentre chez moi. Une poignée de cafard m'attendent. Je manque de vomir et monte directement à l'étage. Effectivement, à coté de mon lit il y a un petit combiné. Je m'approche et le saisis en tremblant légèrement. (Tremblement dans ma tête car mon personnage ne sait pas trembler…)

- Bonjour, voulez-vous changer de langue ? Vous êtes actuellement sur le mode yaourt.

- Le mode quoâ ?

- Yaourt. C'est la langue présélectionnée.

- Ouais bah non. Détruis tout le monde.

- Je ne suis pas une arme de guerre. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement.

- Je veux dire… Fais en sorte que la ville soit détruite.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Deux secondes plus tard, je suis plongée dans le noir.

- Veuillez patientez quelques instants…

**NA : Nya ! Epilogue et c'est fini. Je le poste en même temps paske j'ai envie de poster vite paske je vais finir ma première fanfic, paske je suis au top ! Yeah !**


	12. Chapter 12: Une lettre étrange

**NA : Heyo ! Voici l'épilogue. Finito. Bonne lectuuuure :)**

Epilogue :

Je me réveille. Je suis fatiguée. Mon lit est totalement défait, la couette est étalée sur le sol comme si je m'étais battu pendant mon sommeil. Je roule sur le lit et m'aplatit mollement sur le sol. Ouch, pourquoi j'ai fait cette conneries moi ? Je me souviens que dans mon rêve quand je me roulais sur mon lit je ne tombais jamais. Pourquoi ici ce n'est pas pareil ?

Je me lève et fixe mon réveil. Tout est normal, il est dix heures, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard pour un réveil un samedi matin. Je me fais une queue de cheval et sort de ma chambre pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Céréales avec du lait, comme d'habitude. Ça fait presque du bien de manger autre chose que des pommes. Même si en réalité, la dernière pomme que j'ai mangée remonte à des décennies.

- Char ?

- Oui m'man ?

- Tu as reçu une lettre. Il n'y a pas de timbre, je suppose que c'est un ami d'ici. La prochaine fois, tu lui diras que les mails ça existe.

- Euh… J'y penserais.

Elle me tend une enveloppe bleue. Petite bleue… ça me rappelle étrangement quelque chose. Je l'ouvre. Je prends un stylo et un papier pour lui répondre.

_« Chère Charlotte,_

_C'est avec confusion que je t'écris cette lettre. Tu t'en doutes, je suis Nook. Tu te souviens de moi pas vrai ? »_

Pour être franche, je t'avais un peu oublié mais bon…

_« Tu dois te dire que tu rêves encore, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Non, juste qu'un savant fou à piqué mes rêves pour me faire une mauvaise blague.

_« Oui bien sûr que j'ai raison. »_

Non.

_« Tu as quitté notre magnifique monde et je suis le seul survivant. En fait, je me suis échappé avant que le monde ne se détruise, j'ai eu de la chance. »_

Pas moi. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas disparu toi aussi…

_« En réalité, je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que tu ne rêves pas. Tu viens d'anéantir une ville entière. Tu t'en rends compte ? »_

Oui. Je m'en rends compte. Et j'en ai rien à faire.

_« Tu dois être honteuse à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je te comprends. Moi-même j'ai honte d'avoir préféré sauver ma marchandise que mes amis. (Non je n'ai pas honte, cette phrase était juste cool. »_

Cool comme tes magnifiques pubs. Et moi aussi j'ai honte d'avoir réduit cette ville à néant. (C'est pas classe mais moi non plus je n'ai pas honte. Mistigri est heureuse avec ses meubles chics paradisiaques.)

_« Je te souhaite un bon repos. Je parie que tu m'as écrit une lettre ! »_

Euh…

_« Tu connais mon adresse ? Non. Qu'elle idiote tu peux faire. »_

J'ai pas rédigé de lettre. Juste un papier que j'espère te faire bouffer à notre prochaine rencontre.

_« A ce sujet, la grenouille t'a rendu tes dix euros. Ils sont dans l'enveloppe. »_

Je pose mon crayon. Oui, le billet est dans l'enveloppe. Je reprends mon stylo.

_« Je te souhaite une vie heureuse, une vie magnifique que tu n'aurais visiblement pas pu avoir chez nous. J'espère que tu souhaites de même pour moi. »_

Si mourir étouffé par une boule de papier alors oui, je t'espère un avenir merveilleux.

_« Mes plus sincères amitiés, Nook. _

_PS : Je voulais t'offrir un coquillage mais je pense que tu serais trop heureuse. »_

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

_« PS2 : Tout ceux qui ont quittés la ville sont encore en vie. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ta tendre grenouille._

_PS3 : C'est une console de jeu._

_PS4 : Oui, je lis tous les courriers que tu envoies, je sais pour ton mariage._

_PS5 : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité ? »_

Je ferme l'enveloppe après avoir remis la lettre dedans. Je la chiffonne, la déchire et la jette dans la poubelle. Plus jamais rien ne sera comme avant. Mais après tout ma vie reste ma vie, pourquoi la changer ?

**NA : Et voilà. C'est fini. J'espère que vous aussi vous trouverez cette fin merdique. Parce que moi oui. Mais bon, c'est la première fanfic que je termine ! Champagne !**


End file.
